


Double Meaning

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, slight D/s theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finally convinces Aaron they need to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> vague non-stop universe

"That's my good boy," Aaron murmured, breath hitching slightly, "I just need you to be patient for a little longer. Can you do that for me, Sweetheart?"

Patience wasn't exactly his strong suit, especially considering Aaron was currently kneeling between his legs, warm breath puffing against his sensitive inner thigh. It was especially hard considering what Aaron was doing to cause himself to breathe so hard, and even though Alex wasn't actually in a position to see it- he could imagine it.

Imagine thick, dark fingers disappearing into Aaron's hole as he spread himself, working himself open to take Alex's cock. A cock that was currently only an inch or so away from Aaron's opened mouth, swaying untouched, still glistening with saliva.

When he'd asked Aaron to fuck him over dinner, he'd expected to be turned down. To be told 'wait' again, to be told 'when it's time'. Dark eyes had looked him over, for what Alex still wasn't sure, and after a long moment, instead of giving Alex another reason why he wasn't ready yet, he'd agreed. So long as Alex was a good boy and did what he was told.

As if Alex was going to be disobedient with an offer like that on the table. No, he'd been on his best behavior for the rest of the evening, even when Aaron led him back to the dorm and asked him to strip- to sit on the edge of the bed once he was done. He'd been almost completely naked before he realized that Aaron was removing his own clothes as well, pausing in his own orders to watch the show. To soak in the sight of Aaron's muscles, of the casual way he'd toed off his shoes and socks before unbuttoning his slacks and pushed them to the ground with silk boxers in a single move, revealing that beautiful cock that Alex had been fantasizing about for almost two months.

Undressed, he'd raised an eyebrow at Alex as if to say 'I thought I asked you to sit' and Alex had finally finished shoving off his pants so that he could do just that. He'd expected to be told to turn over so that Aaron could prepare him, or give him another long, teasing massage as the man was so fond of doing. Instead, Aaron had sunk down between his knees, placing a series of kisses along his thigh before asking if it was okay to take him in his mouth.

And fuck, hadn't that felt good? It wasn't the first time that Aaron had blown him, but Alex wasn't sure that he was ever going to get over the image of Aaron's mouth stretched around his cock. Something about seeing the usually in-control man on his knees was intoxicating, even if it was by his own design. There was something practiced about the way Aaron gave head, not a lick or a suck out of place. It was so different from the sloppy blow jobs that Alex was used to giving and receiving, where everything was driven by an urgent need. Alex gave blow jobs to sate himself just as much as he gave them for his partner, but Aaron only seemed interested in taking him apart. Piece by piece until Alex was quivering and begging for the chance to come.

This time though Aaron hadn't pushed it so far, pulling off Alex's cock with a soft pop long before Alex's babbling began and he'd blinked away the pleasure fog in his head long enough to try and roll over, ready for the next course to begin- only for Aaron to press a hand to his thigh and tell him to 'stay still.'

Alex had allowed himself to be pressed back into sitting position, watching with curiosity as Aaron rose and walked toward the desk, fetching a bottle of lube. His plan hadn't become clear until he'd sunk between Alex's knees a second time, drizzling the slick substance on his fingers before reaching beneath him in a movement that Alex couldn't see. It was only the way that Aaron caught his bottom lip between his teeth and the awkward motion that gave away just what he was doing.

It hadn't been what Alex had meant, but now that it was on the table, he squirmed with want. Usually, he was the receiver, taking and taking, but then again maybe that was why Aaron was doing it this way. Careful Aaron always so concerned with making sure Alex knew exactly who was touching him. Careful Aaron fucking himself on his own fingers, only stopping occasionally to lean back in and swallow Alex's cock.

"I need to put a condom on you, are you ready for that sweetheart?" Aaron said, dropping a kiss on his tip when Alex nodded his consent.

It took a moment for Aaron to get the condom, and Alex squirmed when his boyfriend came back opening the package. Thick fingers squeezed him about the base firmly, and Alex breathed a 'thank you, even as Aaron rolled the latex down his cock. 

Alex swallowed, searching for his voice. "Do you need me to move or?"

"It might help if you scoot back a bit," Aaron instructed and Alex squirmed until his back hit the wall.

Aaron hummed his approval as he climbed on, one knee on each side of Alex's hips and a hand reaching between them to guide Alex's cock between his legs. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," Alex responded, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth as Aaron slowly lowered himself down.

It was a tight fit, Aaron's body hugging his cock in all the right ways, but more important than the feeling was the sight. The long expanse of neck exposed, his head tipped backward as he began to rise and fall.

Alex had barely gotten his hands on Aaron's thighs before the man looked up, shaking his head. "Did I say you could touch me?"

Oh. "May I touch you?" he tried because sometimes that was all it was, Aaron reinforcing that he had to ask for what he wanted- and what he wanted right now was to wrap his hand around the cock in front of him.

"No." Alex obediently moved his hands away, fisting the covers to help resist the temptation. "Good boy."

It really wasn't fair of Aaron to expect him to sit still and not touch what was being displayed, not with Aaron bouncing on his cock like that. The other man rewarded his obedience by leaning forward, and Alex made a strangled sound at the change of positions, especially when fingers dug into his shoulders for additional leverage.

"You're being such a good boy," the words were hot against the rim of Alex's ear, " Such a good boy. I want you to tell me how you feel, okay? Can you do that for me, Sweetie?"

Alex wasn't sure that he had command of the English language at the moment, but if it meant Aaron would keep moving like that, Alex was willing to recite Shakespeare. "Feel so good, you feel so good. I want to touch you, wanted you to fuck me- want-"

There was a tut. "I didn't ask what you wanted, Alex."

No, Aaron hadn't. A small series of kisses along his chin encouraged him to try again. "Feel hot, like I'm on fire. My thighs are quivering cause I want to buck so badly, and it feels so good to be inside you. so good. Want to be your good boy, do what you want but fuck- Aaron, Sir," his voice failed him as Aaron ground down, moving his hips in a slow circle, "oh god please, I'm so close."

One of the hands that had been clenching his shoulder came to stroke his cheek. "You can touch my hips, but only my hips."

He didn't need to be told twice. Alex untangled himself from the sheets so that he could take hold of Aaron's hips, head falling back as encouraged him to take control, to bring himself to completion. That sinful voice murmuring along his jawline what a good boy he'd been, how he deserved to be rewarded for his behavior.

When he was through, and Alex lay boneless, half supported by the wall, Aaron gingerly pushed himself off. A quick movement got rid of the condom and Alex reached up to try and pull Aaron back down, only to find the man out of reach as he snagged a pair of sweat pants from the stack on Alex's desk, as well as a rag which he ran under water in the sink, using it to clean up Alex before encouraging the man to put on the pants. Alex might have complained if he wasn't still basking in the glow of what had just happened, instead, he lifted his hips to help the man dress him, only whining a small amount when he realized that Aaron was also pulling back on his own slacks.

"Do you mind scooting over sweetheart, so that I can climb in? Or would you rather I go back to my rooms?" Aaron teased, laughing when Alex pressed himself flat to the wall, crawling in and pressing a kiss to the man's head when Alex repositioned his head on Aaron's chest.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" He asked after a moment.

Alex hummed. "uh huh. Not what I'm used to getting when I ask someone to fuck me..." The question hung in the air, Alex unwilling to press the issue.

He felt more than saw the half shrug. "I don't know, you seem well-fucked to me right now."


End file.
